


Till My Last Breath

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Last Battle, Last breath, Telepathy, before i die, don't die, power, suck energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have used your "powers" for too long and have passed out on a tree. Meanwhile, Eren and Levi are battling their respective enemies but are on the losing end. When you finally awake, what will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till My Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBfic1Xj07k) for maximum effect.

Screams echoed through the air as the ground rumbled ever so frequently with the footsteps of titans. 

“HEICHOOUUU!!!” another scream ripped through the air and pierced my eardrum, bringing me back to reality. I had passed out on the branch of a tree after using my power for too long. I tilted my head to the right and saw Levi in the distance, deep in battle with several titans, one of them being a titan-shifter. Judging by his movements, he was probably injured and slowly getting tired. Bodies of our comrades were strewn all over the forest ground. I looked to my left and caught sight of Eren in titan-form, battling another titan-shifter. He too was in a bad shape, his wounds not healing as fast as they should.

I propped myself up, ignoring the pain that seared through my body. I would protect Levi, even if it was the last thing I did. With a deep breath, I prepared myself to use my power for the last time. Entering into a different realm, I reached out and let my nerve endings make contact with the titan’s nervous system. This was the start of a tug of war, a battle of will power, a battle of energy, and a battle of life and death.

Slowly, I began to suck away the titans’ energy, feeling their resistance but I refused to let go. I felt the energy coursing through me, making me stronger. But I knew my limit was close. Sure enough, after a few moments, the energy started overwhelming me. My body was fighting me, and I started coughing up blood.

_No, not yet. I have to hold on. Just… for a while longer. Levi…._

**Levi’s POV:**

I knew I was fighting a losing battle. It wouldn’t be long before my reflexes became dull enough for a titan to catch me. 

_But no matter what, I would kill all these damn titans here. So just wait for me, (F/N)._

As I fought them ferociously, I suddenly realized that they seemed to be weakening. As if.. their energy was depleting..

_No… it couldn’t be. (F/N), stop it. STOP IT!!_

The knowledge of what was happening struck terror into my very being. I became a mad, wild animal, channeling all my strength into my strokes. With sudden and surprising ease, I slaughtered the few titans around me. The titan-shifter, surprised at my sudden burst of power, let down its guard and I swiftly disabled its movement and with one fell swoop, killed it. 

Not bothering to check whether it was dead, I flew through the forest, looking for (F/N).

_Don’t die on me, (F/N). Don’t you dare leave me, you brat._

**Reader’s POV:**

I let out a sigh as I felt the titans dying as a result of Levi’s blades. I now placed my full concentration on helping Eren with his battle. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a deviant titan heading my way. I knew I couldn’t avoid it, not with my 3DMG broken and neither did I want to. I used my entire power and focused solely on Eren. 

At last, the deviant titan closed in. It hit the tree, causing me to lose balance and fall.

_Ah, so this is the end. I did well, didn’t I, Levi? I wish… I could at least see your face before I die._

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of a green cloak with the wings of freedom on it.

It was Levi.

I smiled, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

_I’m glad I got to see you…. Levi._


End file.
